The present invention relates to a torque applicator comprising a house in which is disposed a rotatable torque applicator stem actuated by a hydraulic or pneumatic double-acting piston and intended to apply an intermittent torque on bolts, nuts, etc. A torque applicator of this kind is known from the Norwegian Patent No. 115.991. The present invention is a further development and a simplification of the previously known embodiment just referred to.